If We Were a Movie
by MusicLover212
Summary: What if there was a movie about the Pokémon characters' future? Kyoko and Komota are lucky enough go to see it. Well, Kyoko is the only one excited to go see it. Komota was just dragged along by her younger sister. But what happens to the Pokémon characters? Who gets paired up with who? Contestshipping. Ikarishipping. Minor Pokéshipping.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! Sadly. :(_**

* * *

_**If We Were a Movie**_

"Oh my God! Komota, a new Pokémon movie came out!"

I sweatdropped. That was my sister, Kyoko. "That's great, Kyoko. What's it about?"

"Apparently, it's about the Pokémon characters and what happens in their future!" she exclaimed. "Doesn't it sound so interesting? Can we go see it?"

"... Fine," I relented.

* * *

Kyoko and I made out way through the huge crowds of people in the movie theater. Huh, I didn't know that Pokémon was still this popular.  
We eventually found the room that the movie was being showed in.

After a couple minutes, the room started to darken. The movie had finally started.

* * *

I started to yawn. Most of the future occupations were pretty predictable. Gary became a well-known professor, just like his grandpa, Ash became the next Pokémon master, May and Dawn were famous coordinators, anything that I could've easily thought of.

I tried to fall asleep. Kyoko wouldn't let me. Being the Pokémon fangirl that she was, everytime I started to nod off, she vigorously shook me awake. Thanks, Kyoko.

* * *

"Komota! Wake up! Now the movie's about their love lives!" Kyoko said with hearts in her eyes.

"I actually fell asleep. I can't believe you even let me fall asleep! After all, you shook me awake everytime I even started to show signs of sleep!" I yelled, obviously annoyed.

Kyoko didn't answer. She was too busy fangirling. Of course.

"Wait a minute, did you say 'love lives'? To be honest, this sounded pretty interesting.

Kyoko replied almost instantly. "Yeah, you missed Ash asking Misty out on a date to the beach, him screwing it up, and then her whacking him with her mallet. And by the way, I was too caught up in the mushiness to even realize that you were asleep."

"Huh. I never would've thought that Ash, of all people, would ask Misty out," I responded.

A call came out from behind us. "Will you two shut up? We're trying to watch the movie!"

* * *

The narrator's voice boomed. "Next up, who will Drew ask to prom?"

Prom? The Pokémon world has a prom? I didn't even know that it had a school! Oh well, guess you learn something new every day.

Drew walked towards May with a huge bouquet of roses. "May Maple, will you go to prom with me?"

May's eyes widened. "Of course! But why are there so many different colored roses? You usually only give me red roses," questioned May.

Drew shrugged it off. "The different colors symbolize different things. Yellow is friendship, white is purity, lavender is love at first sight, and so on."

May sniffed. It looked like she was about to cry.

Almost everyone in the audience said, 'Aww!"

Kyoko was an exception. She started freaking out. "OH MY GOD, IT'S SO ADORABLE!"

Another call from behind us. "Shut up!"

Sweatdropping, I turned my attention towards the movie.

May sniffed again. And again. Her eyes started to lose its glossy shine. "Uhh... Drew? Am I the only one that smells cheese around here?"

"Actually, I brought cheese with me. I thought that the speech I gave you was really cheesy, so I intentionally brought cheese with me. It complimented the speech quite nicely, don't you think?" Drew said nonchalantly.

May deadpanned.

"Well, that ruined the moment," I said to no one in particular.

Kyoko stared at me. "Don't be so blunt, Komota."

* * *

After falling asleep again, I woke up to the sound of the narrator's voice. "Now it's Paul's turn! This will be interesting!"

"Go to prom with me," growled Paul, obviously irritated.

"Really? That's it? No romantic speech? No 'I love you'?" reprimanded Dawn. "And it sounded more like a command than a question."

Paul only glared at her.

"Fine, whatever. But I guess I should be happy that you even asked me in the first place, right?" Dawn rolled her eyes.

Kyoko leaned in towards me. "Sounds like someone I know."

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

Right after we left the movie theater, Kyoko started ranting about Pokémon. I had to deal with her for the entire walk home.

"That was a really boring movie," I interrupted. Probably not one of my best ideas.

Kyoko gasped. You know, one of those over-dramatic gasps. "How could you say that? That was the best movie of all time! And I'm not exaggerating. At all. It seriously is the best movie _ever_."

I sighed. This was going to be a really_ long_ walk home.

* * *

**Yeah... I have no idea HOW I got this idea... It just came to me. Weird. Very weird.**

**~ Suki-chan**


End file.
